Skull Devil
Skull Devil, also known as The Big One or Ramarak, is the main antagonist of the 2017 action/adventure film Kong: Skull Island, the second installment in Legendary's MonsterVerse. He is the alpha of the Skullcrawlers on Skull Island and Kong's primary nemesis who is responsible for slaughtering his kind, leaving Kong as the only survivor. Biography ''Kong: Skull Island'' Background Despite being the main antagonist, Skull Devil's role is small as he doesn't appear throughout the entire movie until the climax, but is responsible for the extinction of Kong's species and said to be the most terrifying, feared creature on Skull Island since he has been looking for Kong to kill. Fighting Kong and his Allies After Kong is incapacitated by Preston Packard, Skull Devil bursts from a lake due to being awakened by seismic explosives dropped onto Skull Island along with the rest of his kind. He heads quickly to Kong, who crushes Packard with his fist and then begins to fight against him while James Conrad and the others escape. Skull Devil injures and subdues Kong before he pursues the survivors, who are running towards the waiting boat just as dawn approaches. Skull Devil soon catches up to them and Earl Cole attempts to sacrifice himself by blowing himself and Skull Devil up with grenades strapped to him. However, Skull Devil sees this and whips Cole away with his tail into the side of a mountain where the grenades explode, killing him. Before Skull Devil can kill the survivors, Kong shows up with a giant boulder and smashes it over Skull Devil's head before the two monsters begin their epic battle. During the fight, Kong picks up a large tree and uses it as a weapon to swing it against Skull Devil's face. Unfortunately, the alpha Skullcrawler wraps his tail around Kong and throws the giant ape onto a wrecked ship where Kong becomes entangled in heavy chains of the ship itself. Before Skull Devil can kill Kong, he is distracted by Houston Brooks and Lin San with gunfire from Hank Marlow's boat armed with mounted guns. Distracted, Skull Devil turns his attention to the boat until the guns cut off, leaving them defenseless to the Skullcrawler until Mason Weaver, stood atop a cliff, shoots him in the eye with a flare which then explodes, literally blinding Skull Devil. This distraction gives Kong enough time to free himself and uses a propeller attached to a chain like a flail to land a vicious blow on Skull Devil's back. He then uses the chain to drag the Skullcrawler toward him, pulls the propeller out and uses it as a shuriken to slice Skull Devil's throat open, apparently killing him. However, Weaver had been knocked off the cliff during the battle and caused her to fall into the water below, but Kong manages to save her from drowning. Death However, Skull Devil is revealed to be still alive and attacks Kong once more. In the ensuing fight, Skull Devil uses his prehensile tongue to wrap around Kong's fist in order to devour Weaver. As Skull Devil pulls her and Kong's hand into his mouth, Kong uses all of his strength to pull his fist out with Skullcrawler's tongue still around it, but also pulled out all of Skull Devil's organs, finally killing him and avenging Kong's kind. Personality Skull Devil had better self-control than the smaller Skullcrawlers. This was seen when he appeared only once Kong was subdued by Preston Packard. He also seems to have a hint of sadism, as he licks Kong's face maliciously after he has been tangled up in a shipwreck's rudder chain during their battle. Skull Devil was also shown to have a deep desire of killing and eating humans, which was shown several times when he diverted his attention from Kong to James Conrad and Mason Weaver, implying that he acts not only from primal instinct, but some degree of malice and cruelty. Skull Devil also demonstrates some intelligence when he swats Earl Cole away with his tail before the grenades can detonate. Powers and Abilities *'Immense Strength': Skull Devil is known as the strongest of all the Skullcrawlers as he grappled and wrestled against Kong. He even threw Kong a considerable distance, despite the giant ape weighing 158 tons. *'High Durability': Skull Devil's durability also topped that of his species, as he was fine after Kong smashed a boulder on top of his head, a fallen tree right across the face, and sliced his throat open with a boat propeller. *'High Intelligence': Skull Devil is smarter than the other Skullcrawlers as well, considering the fact that he knocked Earl Cole away when he tried to get Skull Devil to devour him while he was holding grenades that was about to detonate. *'Prehensile Tail': Skull Devil's long prehensile tail was able to constrict unfortunate victims such as Kong. *'Prehensile Tongue': Skull Devil had a long triple-forked prehensile tongue that he would use to grab and swallow prey. However, it was connected to his internal organs, so if it were to be pulled out, his organs would be yanked out as well, as he would die within seconds. Trivia *It is unknown if Skull Devil is the parent of the Skullcrawlers or if he is just the alpha and leader of the pack. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Evil from the Past Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Animals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Deceased Category:Leader Category:Fighters Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Wrestlers Category:Murderer Category:Giant Category:Godzilla Villains Category:Provoker Category:Protective Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Parents Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Mute Category:Mutilators Category:Mutants Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Rogues Category:Incriminators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Trickster Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Predator Category:Man-Eaters Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Barbarian Category:Greedy Category:Torturer